<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World ** PART 2 ** by Angie737</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553951">A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World ** PART 2 **</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737'>Angie737</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Empress Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Force sensitive Reylo kids, Gentle Sex, Mentioned Han Solo, Mitaka Rose Tico in love, New Friendships, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Part 2, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Peace Treaty First Order and Resistance, Protective Kylo Ren, Resistance, Rey is Kylo's Soft Spot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Children, Reylo Skywalker Line Continues, Reylofest, Rose Tico and Mitaka are married, Space Mom Leia Organa, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tender Sex, The Force, Twins, new enemies emerge, reylo romance, tags update as story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to PART 2 of "A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World</p><p>Rey has just given birth to she and Kylo's twins. </p><p>Rose and Mitaka may have some news of their own soon!</p><p>***** Trigger Warning**** Mention of blood and blood testing mentioned in this chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dopheld Mitaka/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A State of Survival: Alone with the Supreme Leader on a Frozen World PART 2 Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Link to Part 1 of this story:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841415/chapters/70745013</p><p>(( TAGS will update as story progresses and I will give trigger/archive warnings at the beginning of each chapter, as necessary ))</p><p>*****Trigger Warning**** Mention of blood and blood testing mentioned in this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>   </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1/Part 2: The Story Continues!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked up at Kylo as he stood holding their son and Leia held their daughter and said, "The Skywalker line continues. I love you, Ben."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's eyes watered and he looked at his son in his arms and his daughter in Leia's arms and repeated Rey's words back to her, "Yes, the Skywalker line continues."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As soon as Leia heard them both say this, she looked up at both Rey and Kylo with a warm smile and said, "You two have truly begun things that I never would have believed possible," Leia looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms, then continued, "I'm looking forward to what the future brings."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked over at Rose and Mitaka, who were standing off to the side of the room, and said, "Rose, Mitaka, you can come closer. Come look at the babies."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose broke out into a warm smile. Mitaka nodded and followed Rose over to where Leia and Kylo were standing as they held the babies. Rose peered at the baby in Kylo's arms and said, "Kylo, your son is beautiful," she began, "Mitaka, come here and take a look," she said, extending her hand out to Mitaka. Mitaka was a bit hesitant about getting too close. He was still not used to the idea of Kylo being this open with him and informal. He walked slowly over to where Rose stood in front of Kylo holding his son and said, "Supreme Leader, congratulations. Your son and daughter are both beautiful, Sir."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded silently to Mitaka, but put his focus back onto his son in his arms. Rose continued, "Rey, thank you for allowing Mitaka and I to be a part of this very personal time for you and Kylo."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rose, I wanted you both here, no problem." Rey said, starting to look extremely heavy eyed due to exhaustion.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia looked over at Rey and said, "Perhaps you should get some sleep now. You are exhausted." she suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey admitted to her exhaustion saying, "You're right, Leia. I am exhausted. I thought I was only having one baby today! Having two took all my energy."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "I will hold our son and my mother can hold onto our daughter while you sleep," he said, then lowered his lips to Rey's forehead and kissed her lightly, then continued, "I can't tell you how overwhelmed I am, Rey. You did this and I'm so proud of you." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey reached up and touched Kylo's face and said, "<em>WE</em> did this," she paused, "<em>together</em>. I love you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia walked over and took Rey by the hand and said, "I have to admit, since I'm a mother <em>myself,</em>" she started, looking up at Ben warmly, then back down at Rey and continued, "I insist that everyone leaves the room right now and let's you sleep. I know Ben has given me duties now on board the ship, but I also want you both to know that I will help you as much as possible with the babies. You may also want to think about having staff on board the Finalizer help you as well. Taking care of <em>one</em> child every day and night cycle is tiring enough, but you have two!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled, "I will take all the advice I can get, Leia. I agree, one newborn is tiring enough, but two? Ben and I will accept your help and we will look into having caretakers for the babies too."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia nodded to Rey and then looked at everyone in the room and said, "Okay, time for everyone to give Rey and my son some time alone to rest. I will make sure the doctors take the babies and let them both have time alone," she said, very authoritatively. Kylo looked up at his mother and said, "My mother has spoken." and nodded to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia chuckled and said, "Ben, you may be the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, but I trump in matters of parenthood! Now get some rest and that's an order." she teased. Kylo chuckled and said, "I have my orders." and then handed his son to a nurse that was standing by.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia handed their daughter to another nurse and then smiled as Kylo and Rey's babies were taken to another room to be fed and sleep.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked up at Mitaka and said, "Mitaka, I appreciate you bringing Rey here to the Med Bay," he said, then turned his attention to Rose, and continued, "you both are welcome to visit with us and see the babies any time." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka swallowed a bit deeply then looked at Rose, then back to Kylo and said, "I don't know what to say. Thank you, Supreme Leader." he said, still looking a bit caught off guard by Kylo's informal words to he and Rose.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded to Mitaka, but then looked back at Rey. She was already falling asleep sitting up! Kylo pulled a blanket over her and sat down next to her, watching her drift off to sleep.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Okay," Leia began, "everyone has their orders, let's go." she teased.  Leia smiled at Kylo and nodded to him and whispered, "I love you, Ben. Get some rest with your wife. Take it from me, from here on out, you'll need it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you, mother." Kylo said, nodding to her with a warm expression.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia left the room with Rose and Mitaka so that Rey and Kylo could have time alone together to sleep. Kylo leaned his head back against the back of his chair and one of the doctors noticed it and said, "Excuse me, Supreme Leader. I can bring an extra bed alongside the Empress so you are more comfortable?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sat back up and said, "Oh... yes, I'll do that." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>By now, Rey was in a deep sleep. As the doctor went to retrieve an extra bed for Kylo to use, Kylo looked over at Rey and wiped her forehead, just gazing at her while she was sleeping. His thoughts took him back to the day he found her unconscious, having crash landed in the Falcon on Maldo Kreis. He thought back to the day they first made love and that these twins were the outcome of that very first union between them. His heart was overwhelmed and so full at this moment. He looked up and saw a doctor wheeling in another bed for him and placing it right next to Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Here, Supreme Leader, this may be more comfortable." the doctor said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo just gave the doctor a quick nod of thanks, then got onto the bed next to Rey. He could not fall asleep though. He was wide awake thinking about so many things that had happened between he and Rey in just nine months. He sat upright in the bed and removed his boots, gloves and cape, then he leaned back against a couple of pillows and just watched Rey sleep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>****************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leia left the Med Bay, but Rose and Mitaka were still there. Rose looked at Mitaka and said, "I have to stay for a few minutes," she said to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rose? Is something wrong? You're not sick or...." Mitaka answered, looking concerned.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh..., no, I don't feel sick at all," she paused, then leaned closer to him and said, "I need to be tested for, well, something that could be important." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rose," Mitaka began, "you're being a bit vague about this." he said, taking her hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose smiled and looked down, then said, "I want to ask a doctor to test me for pregnancy." she admitted, looking up at Mitaka coyly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka raised an eyebrow and said, "Rose....," he paused in slight shock at what he just heard, "You're?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose smiled, "I don't know yet, but let me ask a doctor to perform a test, okay, my love?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka loved it when Rose called him that. Something in the way she said it made him feel cherished.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Aright," he said, looking somewhat shocked, "where's the doctor?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose went into another room in the Med Bay and found the head doctor and a nurse.  Rose took Mitaka's hand into hers and said, "Doctor, Captain Mitaka and I would like to ask you if you can perform a pregnancy test for me?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The doctor was pleasantly surprised by Rose's request and said, "Oh, yes, of course. You and Captain Mitaka come step this way."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose peered up at Mitaka with a warm gleam in her eye and then they both followed the doctor into the next room. Rose sat down on the edge of a table and the doctor said, "Alright, let's start with blood work first, shall we?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka clasped his hands in front of him, trying to keep himself calm. Rose smiled at him and said, "Today may be the day we find out if it's our turn to be parents a few months from now." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka squeezed Rose's hand gently and said, "I,.... I...won't even know what to say or how to react if this is true. I'm.....feeling...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What? Excited? Nervous? Anxious?" Rose began, "I feel all of that too, but I love you, with all my heart, Mitaka, and would feel so happy if it's true."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka braced himself as he saw the doctor coming toward Rose with blood testing equipment.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose took a deep breath, then said, "Okay, let's do this."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprises and New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose is given her pregnancy test results!</p><p>Kylo and Rey spend time in deep conversation and reflection with one another while they are holding their babies in their arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Surprises and New Beginnings</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose sat anxiously on the edge of the Med Bay cot, waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Mitaka took hold of Rose's hand, feeling just as anxious as she did. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"We knew we wanted children," Rose began saying to Mitaka, "how would you feel about it being so soon after our wedding?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka replied warmly, "I'd be happy no matter when we received the news. I always wanted a family of my own, but never truly expected it to happen." he admitted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Really?" Rose asked, feeling intrigued.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well," Mitaka began, "I'm almost thirty two and never found anyone in the First Order that I wanted to marry, so I assumed the older I became, the less likely it would happen for me, and...," he paused, squeezing Rose's hand a little, "I certainly didn't expect to fall in love and marry someone from the Resistance," he said, giving her a slight chuckle.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose smiled and squeezed his hand in return, saying, "Well, me either. I'm almost thirty myself. There was no one in the Resistance that I felt close enough with to even consider marriage or a family. Little I did I know I would board the Finalizer that one day and fall in love with an officer in the First Order!" she said warmly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Just as Rose finished saying this, the doctor came out with the results of her pregnancy test. Mitaka took a deep breath and Rose's eyes were eagerly widening in anticipation of the results.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Captain Mitaka,.....Rose," the doctor began, "you both will be parents in about eight months. Congratulations." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose and Mitaka looked at one another with eyes of wonder, then Rose turned to the doctor and said, "Oh.... wow, yes...., well, thank you, doctor." She jumped down off from the edge of the bed and stood with her hand clasping Mitaka's.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You are between three and four weeks pregnant. Please come see me monthly so we can make sure your health and that of your unborn child is where it should be." he recommended.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes," she began, "of course. I'll be here monthly." Rose gave the doctor one more nod then turned to take Mitaka's other hand into her own. Mitaka was looking at Rose with a look of almost disbelief, but his eyes were warm as he looked at her and said, "Rose....," in a sigh.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose kept hold of Mitaka's hands in her own and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently and slowly on the mouth. He closed his eyes into the kiss and then put his hand on her face, saying, "I love you, Rose. This news, this moment, it's....."<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It's something we never thought would happen. Oh, Mitaka, I'm happier than I've ever been." and she kissed him once more. Mitaka was overwhelmed with emotion as he led them both out into the corridors outside the Med Bay.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Still holding both of Rose's hands in his own, Mitaka said softly, "Rose, I will do my best to be a good father."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose gave him a soft look in response, saying, "I know you will. You're such a kind person, my love. I have <em>no</em> doubts about it."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Again, Mitaka's expression warmed when she called him this. He pulled her closer and gently pressed his mouth to hers. Rose pulled slightly away from his kiss and said, "I can't wait to tell Rey. She will be so happy for us." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Speaking of the Empress and the Supreme Leader, I can't believe they have twins." Mitaka said. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose chuckled, "Yes! Can you imagine? They will definitely be busy!" Rose chuckled, she paused, then continued, "I know Rey will be happy for us. She is the one who introduced us to each other. As a matter of fact, the day I first set eyes on you in the hangar bay, she said she felt 'something' would happen between us, so I know she will be overjoyed for us," Rose paused, then gave Mitaka a more serious, but soft look, and said, "I love you so much," and put her hand to the side of his face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka took Rose by the hand and walked with her back their quarters to spend the rest of the day alone to enjoy their news!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey had slept for a couple of hours and looked over and saw Kylo sleeping in a bed next to her. She smiled to herself as she saw the way he had stayed at her side, not only through the birth, but also refusing to leave her side even now. She was so sore and still in some pain from giving birth to two babies. She gritted through some minor pain as she used her elbows to sit herself more upright in bed. She was feeling a bit hungry and looked around the room for a doctor or nurse.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Within seconds a nurse rounded the corner and saw Rey had propped herself up and said, "Empress, do you need anything? I apologize, I didn't know you were awake, Ma'am."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a deep breath and shifted her position in bed again, then said, "It's alright. I just woke up a few seconds ago. I'd love something to eat. I'm finally feeling a bit hungry." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Very good, Empress. I will order the Supreme Leader's dining hall to have a meal sent up. Do you have a preference for which dish you'd like Ma'am?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "Hmmm, actually, I want something sweet. No meals, just bring me a desert." she said, lifting an eyebrow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Empress, you just gave birth to two children, I'd say you deserve a treat and something sweet." she said, smiling at Rey. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled and as soon as she did, Kylo woke up and looked over at her through heavily lidded eyes, "Rey..." he sighed, "how are you feeling? I didn't know you were awake." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled at him warmly, "I just woke up. It was good to see you sleeping, Kylo. You haven't had enough rest lately. You've been up late every night this week due to meetings and working on new plans for upgrading the First Order's fleet with new weapons technology."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo ran a hand through his hair, yawned, then said, "True. I've only been getting about two or three hours a night. I wanted all of our destroyers outfitted with the latest weapon's technology and that is taking longer than I anticipated it would," he paused, realizing he was trailing off and said, "never mind about that, you're feeling alright? You just gave birth to two babies."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm feeling very sore, but nothing worse than that. I'm hungry, though, and had the nurse go order me something sweet to eat."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, something sweet? You need protein and vitamins to get your strength back... and...." Kylo stopped speaking abruptly as he noticed Rey looking at him with a raised eyebrow, tapping her fingers on the side of the bed. He smiled at her and said, "Oh, and... uh....., sorry," he said clearing his throat and giving her a look of absolute submission, "You can eat anything you want."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey leaned back against her pillows and said, "That's right! I think I earned it today. I just gave birth to two of your children, Kylo..." she said, chuckling out loud.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One of Kylo's chefs came walking into the room a few minutes later with something that looked like a chocolate pastry. Rey licked her lips when she saw it. The chef placed it on her lap and bowed to her slightly, saying, "Empress, I was told you wanted something sweet?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mmm, yes, thank you. It's perfect." she replied. The chef nodded to her once more and then left to head back to the dining hall. Kylo crossed his arms as he sat there watching her eat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Looks good, Rey." he said, giving her a little hint. Rey looked over at him, mid-chew, then took her fork, cut a piece of her desert off for Kylo, then reached her fork to his mouth. Kylo opened his mouth and took a bite. He closed his eyes and said, "Wow, that <em>is</em> good. Lot's of sweet in <em>that</em>, for sure. Whew! Too rich for me."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled and continued to dive eagerly into her chocolate pastry. She had nearly finished her pastry and looked around the room for a nurse. She wanted to see the babies again and hold them. Kylo already anticipated what she wanted by the way she was looking around the room for a nurse and got out of bed and stood at the doorway and called to the nurse himself.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The nurse heard Kylo call for her and walked briskly over, "Yes, Supreme Leader?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'd like to see my son and daughter. Please bring them to the Empress and I." he ordered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The nurse nodded in his direction and within a couple of minutes, she came out carrying babies. Kylo took his daughter this time into his arms, while the nurse placed their son into Rey's arms.  Kylo sat carefully  on the edge of the bed and cradled his daughter close to his chest, just mesmerized by her. Rey did the same with their son. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, Kylo, look at them..." she sighed, "they're both sleeping. They're perfect," she said, stroking her son's face and playing with his miniature fingers. Kylo did the same. He used his finger to pry open his daughter's little hand and she quickly wrapped her fingers around Kylo's finger. He looked up at Rey and said, "I feel like this isn't really happening. It's amazing," he paused, then said, "little did either of us know that when I found you on the Falcon, nine months ago, that we would be coming together that very day to make these two." he said, looking at Rey softly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked down at his daughter briefly, then over at his son, and said, "Rey, we need to choose names for them soon. Do you have any in mind?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sighed as she looked at her son in her arms, "Oh, well.... I wasn't going to rush it. I have my mind on a few options. Do you have any ideas?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As Kylo held his daughter, she made a small little whimper in her sleep and he smiled as she made that sound and he looked up at Rey and said, "Did you hear that?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled, "Yes, she's alright. Babies make those little sounds when they're sleeping."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo remembered that Rey mentioned naming their children and said, "Oh, yes... baby names. Well, I have to think about it too. Their names need to be unique and have meaning."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled watching Kylo hold his daughter and she said, "Yes, their names have to have deep meaning. We'll give it a couple days to think it over," she paused, then said, "Your mother may have some ideas too, you know?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, with a small grin on his face, but didn't take his eyes off his daughter as he answered, Rey, "Mmmm, Hmmm, yes, my mother might have some ideas."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked down at her son in her arms and said, "I hope our son is like you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked up at Rey and said, "Rey, I don't think," he paused, then continued, "well l, I hope he grows up to be like<em> you.</em>" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's heart sank when Kylo answered her. She knew Kylo, for some reason, felt he didn't want his son to be like him? She was perplexed. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ben....., why would you say that? Why would it be a bad thing for our son or our daughter to be like you?" She gave Kylo a melancholy expression as she said this to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sighed deeply, then said, "There's so much good in you, Rey. You think the best of everyone and you are kind and gentle with people," Kylo paused, then said, "I am the opposite. I know that if my children inherit those qualities from you, then they will be good people."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey raised an eyebrow at Kylo, visibly upset by what she was hearing, then she said, "Ben! You are a good person. Why would you think such things? I fell in love with you for the person you ARE, Ben. I love <em>all</em> of who you are. If my son or daughter grows up to have <em>your</em> strength, <em>your</em> courage and <em>your ability to rule with balance</em>, then I will be <em>forever</em> grateful to the Force for this. Don't ever talk badly about yourself. I fell in love with the perfect man for me, Dark Side and all."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo raised an eyebrow at her and looked back down at his daughter and said, softly, "I love you too, Rey, Light Side and all." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ben, look at me," Rey said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked up at her and she continued, "I <em>knew</em> going into our love, life and marriage that you use the Dark Side. I knew that you rule firmly and with willful determination, but remember, <em>you yourself</em> told me all those months ago, when we were stranded on Maldo Kreis, that using the Dark Side of the Force does<em> not</em> make you <em>evil or a bad person.</em> <em>Remember?</em> Don't let those voices that haunt you from the past make you feel this way. I know you, probably better than you know yourself, and what I see is the man I love. I see the way you are looking at our daughter, and I know you are remembering those voices of your past that called you terrible things. All of those people are wrong, Ben."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked up at her with a gaze that almost took her breath away. He nodded quietly at her words, then stood up from the bed and paced with his daughter. Rey watched him pace the room with her and she couldn't help but think that he was still haunted occasionally, and emotionally pained, from all the years he heard people calling him a 'monster', which she herself regretted deeply,  or that he<em> scared</em> them because he used the Dark Side of the Force.  Rey's heart went out to him when he made those remarks to her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey spoke up once more, while Kylo was walking the room with his daughter, and she said, "Look at you, Ben. The Supreme Leader, Dark Side User of the Force, melting into a puddle of mush as he holds his daughter. I'd say the Dark Side also has a SOFT side, wouldn't you?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo shook his head at Rey, smiling and said, "Not with anyone but <em>you</em> or our <em>children." </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That's fair enough." she said, smiling at him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After being married to Kylo for these past several months, living with him from day-to-day, she understood and saw the Dark Side of the Force more clearly than she ever had. He was definitely NOT a monster. Was he Firm? <em>Yes</em>...., Stern? <em>Yes</em>, but <em>not</em> a monster. He was not without compassion. Rey realized, now more than ever, that using the Dark Side of the Force did not make someone evil and loving Kylo as she did, solidified that in her even more deeply.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose lay in Mitaka's arms in their quarters. She was drifting off to sleep after they had spent a lot of time discussing the news of her pregnancy. She listened to the sound of Mitaka's lungs fill with air and she felt more content than ever. Mitaka's hand drifted down to Rose's abdomen and he kept it there for a few seconds. He never thought he'd ever find love with someone, much less be a father too!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Right before Rose fell asleep, she placed her hand on Mitaka's, where he was keeping it at her stomach, and said, "I love you so much...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka smiled and leaned his head back against the chair and fell asleep with Rose as she lay in his arms. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome To Parenthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Welcome to Parenthood</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Another day cycle had passed and Rey was back in she and Kylo's quarters, resting since giving birth to their twins. The twins were still in the Med Bay for a couple of hours while Rey got settled back in.  Kylo had worked hard that morning, before Rey returned to their quarters, making sure she had everything she needed, or wanted. Rey was seated on one of the large lounges in the main sitting area with a pillow and blanket when Kylo came across the room with a hot cup of Caf for her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She took the Caf from him and gave him a warm smile, "You're good to me, you know that?" she said, smiling up at him warmly. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Always," Kylo responded with a simple, but loving expression on his face as he handed the Caf to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sat down next to her and leaned over to kiss her lightly on her lips. Rey closed her eyes into the tender kiss he gave her, then he said, "Rey, we've only been together for a few months and I can't believe how full my life is now. I know I've told you many times how I've felt since you agreed to join me, but there are no words I can use to express what I feel for you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You don't need words. You and I have never needed words. I feel your heart through our Bond and your eyes have always spoken to me. I feel the same, Kylo. Just a couple of years ago, I lived a very lonely existence on Jakuu, never dreaming that I would be here with you and have two children. I love you more deeply than I have words for as well." she said, putting her palm to Kylo's face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo turned his lips to her palm and kissed her there. He pulled the blanket up and over her and said, "Did you still want my mother to come visit with us today? I wasn't sure if you were too tired? Also, we need to arrange for child care. You are still trying to recover, and even after you recover, you will be busy with me each day." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'd love for your mother to stop by. I know she wants to help us with the twins, but she's also busy with your officers reporting to her daily. She is also taking care of a diplomatic meeting next week in our place so <em>you</em> can be here with the twins and I, so I know she may need her own schedule freed up if she wants to help more with the babies." Rey suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll look into it, but I really think the staff we choose to help with the twins will play a major role too so my mother's schedule can be free enough to do what she needs to do each day," Kylo paused for a moment, looking concerned, then said, "whoever we choose to help us take care of our children needs to be absolutely trustworthy and vetted thoroughly. Our children could be seen as targets to those who do not like<em> me</em> as Supreme Leader or who do <em>not like the First Order,</em>" he paused, then stood to his feet and said, "Our children will <em>not</em> be raised by droids the way<em> I was</em>.  I want none of that for them." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes shot up to Kylo after he said this. Her facial expression was melancholy now. Kylo met her gaze for a moment, seeing the melancholy way she was looking at him,  then said, "I don't hold it against my mother, Rey. My mother was a senator and was very busy with politics, just like<em> I am busy</em> with running the First Order and the politics in this galaxy,  I understand that, but it would have been <em>better</em> for me if I had<em> real</em> people taking care of me, not droids. I needed human interaction as a child and I didn't get it. My mother did what she felt was best, but I want flesh and blood taking care of my children. No more droids." he insisted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded her head slowly, trying to envision what Kylo's childhood must have been like with only droids for companions and not living people in his life. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I agree," Rey began, "it must have been so lonely for you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo just nodded his head silently, looking off across the room as if he was recounting the memories, then said, "It was. My mother chose droids because she couldn't trust people with me. I was the grand son of Darth Vader, the son of a Princess and grand son of a Queen. She had so many reasons to pick droids over humans. She probably trusted droids over people, but the fact remained, that I didn't have enough human interaction. I want to thoroughly interview and vet trustworthy people to take care and interact with our children while you and I are busy ruling." he said, looking back over at Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sat silently listening, but took Kylo's hand into her own and just gave him an understanding look from her eyes. Kylo knew she understood perfectly what he was trying to convey to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo took a deep breath, then said, "Speaking of my mother, she wanted to see you today. Let me get on the COMM with her and see if she's finished with her duties today and come visit." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright," Rey said, giving Kylo a very warm smile as he stood to cross the room and activate the COMM. Rey took a couple sips of her Caf and said out loud, "I was also thinking about Rose. She told me she was going to get a pregnancy test soon. I wonder if she and Mitaka ever got a test done."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked surprised and spoke from across the room, "Pregnancy test? I didn't know Rose and Mitaka were, well,.... trying for a baby." he said, going back to push the COMM buttons to contact Leia.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, Rose told me that since she and Mitaka are in their thirties, they wanted to start a family sooner rather than later. Rose is ten years older than I am, so...." Rey started, but Kylo cut in briefly and said, "I know, I know.... in their thirties and old like me?" Kylo teased her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey laughed out loud, "No! You're not old and neither are they. Are you trying to say I'm calling you old?" she joked, laughing out loud.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo dipped his head, smiled and said, "I'm giving you a hard time, Rey.<em> No</em>, I don't think that, but," he paused, "I wasn't getting any younger <em>either</em>. I'm thirty and just <em>now</em> starting a family."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey shook her head, smiling, then said, "Speaking of Rose and Mitaka," Rey began, "you <em>really</em> opened up to Mitaka yesterday. I could see the shocked look on his face when you included him in everything and even called him a friend." Rey said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo paused again before contacting Leia on the COMM and looked over at Rey, saying, "Well, I haven't ever made it a practice to include or be close to any of my subordinates on any level, and I'm <em>not about to change that</em>, but Mitaka  and Rose are an exception. He has not only been a loyal officer, but he's also been kind to you and been there on a personal level for us when he was needed. I've gotten to know your friend Rose better these past few months and have come to trust her as well," he paused, then said, "I will include them in visits here and give Mitaka leave if he and Rose need it and...." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey cut him off and said, "In other words, for the first time time since you've been Supreme Leader, you consider one of your subordinates a 'friend', right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo shook his head at Rey, lifted an eyebrow, not answering,  and said, "Let me contact my mother...." then he smiled at Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey knew he was avoiding her playful question! She took another sip of her Caf and pulled her blanket up higher across her legs and listened to Kylo contact Leia.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mother," Kylo began, "It's Ben. If you're free for the rest of the day, feel free to stop by my quarters and visit with Rey and the twins." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ben, I was hoping to see you all today. Are the twins back in your quarters yet?" Leia asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"No, the Med Bay has them. I wanted to give Rey a couple of hours to use the Fresher and get comfortable first." Kylo answered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, Ben," Leia said, "I'll be over soon. Leia out." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo closed the COMM and started back across the room again to sit with Rey, but before he got there, the COMM sounded once more. He stopped mid-stride and sighed, "Just one minute...." and went back over to the COMM to answer it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Supreme Leader Ren." he said plainly into the COMM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, ummm, this is Rose, is this a bad time to contact her?" Rose's voice sounded over the COMM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked over at Rey for a moment and noticed Rey had a big grin on her face at hearing Rose's voice. He replied, "No, Rose, it's fine. Rey was just speaking about you and Mitaka a few minutes ago."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh? Alright, I see,...., well..., I was wondering if you can give Rey a message for me? I know she's tired and....." Rose began, but Kylo cut in and said, "Rose, I'm sure Rey would love to see you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was across the room nodding her head 'yes' and Kylo could see that. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Are you sure? I wasn't going to visit until I knew she had time to settle in." Rose asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey is across the room shaking her head 'yes' at me, so I assume she's up for it." Kylo answered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, alright, I'll be over soon. I have some news to share with her. Mitaka is on bridge duty, so it will just be me stopping by. I won't stay long!" and then Rose closed the COMM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled and said, "Wow, Rose definitely feels more comfortable with you now! I remember a day where she was scared to death to cross paths with you!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As Kylo made his way back across the room to sit next to Rey, she continued, "Rose even called you 'Kylo' yesterday. I was surprised she loosened up enough with you to do that."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sighed, "I'll allow her to do so because she's your friend, but...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled, "I know, I know.....," she paused, then said, "Mitaka is another story. He still won't loosen up around you. He looks like he's ready to flinch around you every time you look at him. I wish he would relax around us and realize that he can be himself." Rey said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mitaka is one of my officers. He probably doesn't feel comfortable to be so informal with me." Kylo said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded, "True. I can see that." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Within a few seconds, there was a chime at the door and Kylo stood to go answer it. It was Leia. She stepped inside their quarters and gave Kylo a warm embrace.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ben, thanks for letting me stop by. How are you both?" she asked warmly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo said, "We're both fine, mother. I'm just trying to take care of Rey and let her relax a bit before the twins are brought here."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia walked a few paces inside Kylo's quarters, then said, "I still can't used the size of these quarters, Ben," she said with a smile, then continued, "speaking of your quarters, did you and Rey arrange for a bedroom to be set up for the twins?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll let Rey tell you all about it," Kylo said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia came over and sat down next to Rey and gave her a hug. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Leia," Rey began, "I'm glad you're here. Yes, Ben and I have a room set up not far from our own bedroom. The twins will have everything they need."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Good," Leia started, "I know you both have a lot to think about now, but have you considered who will help you with the care of the twins? Take it from me, you have to be careful who you allow to be close to these children," she said, looking up at Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo knew why his mother was looking right at him when she said this.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, mother," Kylo began, "Rey and I were just discussing this a while ago.  I intend to be extremely cautious with who I leave my children with. They could easily be a target from those who consider the First Order, or myself, an enemy."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia nodded, "Exactly, my thoughts as well," she paused, then said, "I know<em> now</em> that my choice of leaving you in the hands of droids was not the best option, but they were more trustworthy, in my mind, than people."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ben dipped his head for a moment when his mother mentioned the droids. He had just told Rey about this earlier. Kylo responded, "I know why you chose droids, mother, to watch over me, and you did what you felt was best at the time. However, Rey and I will interview candidates to be caregivers for our children closely. I want my children to be raised by human beings, not droids." he said matter-of-factly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia knew that she probably hit a nerve with Kylo and said, "I understand. I really do. I chose the way I did because of your background, Ben. You are the grandson of a Queen and of Darth Vader, my father, who ruled in the Empire. Because of your lineage, and my being a Princess and a senator, I didn't trust anyone with you. So many would have tried to take advantage of harming you at that time. I could program droids to my specifications and know that they would not deviate from that programming. However,  I look back on it <em>now</em> and wish I had made a different choice." Leia's face was somewhat melancholy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked over to his mother and brought her into an embrace. Leia was quite shocked by it. She put her arms around Kylo and felt his arms go around her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mother, I know all of this. I'm not holding it against you. You and I have agreed to let go of things in the past between us." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia pulled away from Kylo for a moment, put her hand to his face, and said, "I'm far from the perfect parent, Ben. I'm glad we both have made peace and moved on."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She sat back down next to Rey, who was listening to all of this with a look of melancholy. "So," Leia began, "where are those grandchildren of mine?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled, "I sent for them. They will be here soon."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The timing was perfect, because just as Rey had said this, the door chimed once more. Kylo opened the door and two nurses from the Med Bay were there holding the twins. Rose was also with them. All three of them walked inside and Rey's face lit up immediately, "Here they are!" she said, holding her arms open for the nurses to bring one of the twins to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One of the nurses spoke up to Rey and Kylo, saying, "Supreme Leader, Empress, both children have been fed recently and have been sleeping soundly." she said, putting Rey's daughter into her arms. The other nurse walked over to Kylo and handed him his son. The nurse nodded to Kylo and then stepped back, not making eye contact with him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo held his son and his eyes lit up as he did so. Rey noticed his expression and it warmed her heart in ways she had no words for as she observed Kylo holding him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia's expression went soft and she leaned over to look at Rey holding her daughter and said, "I still can't believe you both had twins. This is just amazing. They are plump and healthy babies!" she said, chuckling.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded and smiled as Leia said this. One of the nurses spoke, saying, "Empress, if you need to sleep again or need some free time, contact the Med Bay and will come and get the children for you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you," Rey began, "I will keep them here overnight. I will be fine, but yes, I will contact you if I need anything."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Both nurses nodded to Kylo and Rey and then left to go back to the  Med Bay. Rose was standing off to the side of the room and Rey said, "Rose, come on over. You can hold one of the babies if you like."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose walked over and stood next to where Leia and Rey were sitting. Rey handed her daughter to Rose and Rose's mouth opened in awe, "I can't believe how beautiful she is," Rose began, then she carried the baby over to see Kylo's son in his arms, and continued, "and your son, he's just as precious and beautiful." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose definitely was beginning to feel more comfortable and at ease around Kylo and Rey was happy for this. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose then turned to Rey and said, "Rey, speaking of babies. I have some news for you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sat up straighter on the lounge in anticipation of what Rose may be about to tell her, "Yes? You have news for us, Rose?" she said with a coy smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose broke out into a huge smile, then said, "Mitaka and I  will be parents in eight months."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes lit up and she said, "Oh Rose! Congratulations! How did Mitaka take the news?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose chuckled, "He's shocked, overwhelmed, and happy all at the same time. He's very excited!" she responded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Congratulations, Rose!" Leia said, extending her hand to her. Rose took Leia's hand and said, "Thank you, Leia. I can hardly believe all that has happened this past few months. We made a peace treaty with the First Order, Rey and I are both married and now, this!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia nodded, "Yes, the changes are what has been so badly needed in this galaxy for so long. My son and Rey have really only just begun. I can hardly wait to see what the future brings."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia shook her head and chuckled, then said, "Well, looks like two women from the former Resistance found love with men in the First Order," she laughed, then continued, "Now we just have to find someone for Poe and Finn and help those guys settle down. They are so impulsive and reckless sometimes. They need someone to help them settle down," she said, continuing to chuckle.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey laughed and said, "Especially Poe! He doesn't know when to quit sometimes." she laughed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose instantly remembered Finn's words to her not long ago when he had confessed his feelings for her. She stayed quiet and didn't want to respond. She just kept looking at the baby in her arms and focused on that.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rose," Leia began, "where is that husband of yours anyway?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose looked up from the baby in her arms and over at Leia, and said, "Oh, Mitaka is on bridge duty today."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I see," Leia began, "you two seem very happy with one another."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"We are," Rose started, "he and I complete one another perfectly. He's everything I could have wanted in someone." she answered warmly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A couple of hours passed and they all sat sharing and talking with one another. Leia was the first to stand and say, "Well, I better get back to my quarters. It's been a long day. You and Ben get some rest if you can." she said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, Leia, thanks for stopping by." Rey said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia pulled Kylo off to the side of the room before she left and said, "Ben, I need to speak with you for a moment." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked with her off to the side of the room, giving her his full attention, then Leia continued, "Ben, I can't stress it enough that you and Rey need to be careful who you choose to help you with the twins. I didn't want to say anything to Rey and worry her, but those children are targets for anyone who opposes the peace treaty we have with you or if someone in the galaxy hates the First Order. Please consider carefully what I'm saying and who you choose."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, "Mother, believe me, I have already thought of this. I will not let any harm come to my children. If anyone were to come near my children without authorization or without my permission, I would not spare their lives."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia knew Kylo meant it. She nodded and gave Kylo one more hug and then left. Rose was not far behind her and headed back to her own quarters to spend the evening with Mitaka.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Once Kylo and Rey were alone with their children, Kylo suggested that they have their meals brought up and then relax in bed, holding the babies until they were ready to fall asleep for the night.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Several hours had passed and Rey was drifting off to sleep in their bedroom. Kylo was next to her and falling asleep as well. The twins had little beds in Kylo and Rey's bedroom and were sleeping soundly. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The room was quiet for about an hour as they slept, but it didn't last long. Within an hour of Kylo and Rey drifting off to sleep, one of the twins woke up and started crying loudly. Kylo jerked awake. Rey sat up quickly in bed. They both looked at one another with half closed eye lids, and Rey said, "Well,<em> welcome to parenthood, Ben.</em>" she said, chuckling.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo smiled warmly at Rey and said, "I'm fine with it, Rey. I was alone for so many years, I don't mind hearing my child wake up at night. It reminds me I'm not alone anymore," he paused, stood from the bed, stretched, yawned, then said, "I'll take one baby, you take the other..." he sighed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey chuckled as she watched Kylo lift their daughter from her bed and begin to walk with her into the siting room to feed her. Rey stood slowly from the bed, still feeling a bit sore, and picked their son up and did the same. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Both Kylo and Rey walked the floors of their quarters most of the night, each of them pacing back and forth with a baby in their arms. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was to be a VERY long <em>first night</em> for Kylo and Rey as new parents and would be several hours before either one of them would get back to bed! But they loved every minute of it and wouldn't change a thing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Disturbance in the Force?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Kylo and Leia feel a disturbance in the Force. Neither one of them knows why they feel it, but they admit they do and start to discuss it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: A Disturbance in the Force?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The twins had finally fallen asleep, but the night cycle was nearly over. Kylo sat down in bed and pulled Rey next to him and said, "Let's get some sleep while we can." and kissed Rey with a warm smile. Rey settled into his arms and yawned deeply, feeling extremely tired. No sooner did they drift off to sleep, Kylo heard the COMM system in his quarters sound. He sighed deeply in annoyance, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds. Rey was already fast asleep and he slid away from her, and out of bed, carefully, not wanting to wake her and made his way out to answer the COMM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was General Pryde contacting him about a diplomatic meeting he was supposed to attend in a couple of days. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Supreme Leader, this is General Pryde, I....."  Kylo cut him off with a sigh......</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"General, Pryde, the Empress and I have been awake most of the night with our children. Couldn't this have waited until later in the day?" he asked, trying to sound as patient as possible. Kylo thought highly of General Pryde and didn't want to give him the impression he was angry with him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sir, I apologize. The diplomatic meeting you were supposed to attend has been postponed by the dignitaries that were going to be in attendance. I usually give you your morning reports early, but today I wanted to make sure you knew earlier than usual in case you wanted to rearrange your schedule." he said, sounding a bit apologetic. General Pryde had momentarily forgotten that Kylo and Rey were new parents. He hadn't thought of it this morning when he activated the COMM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, General....," Kylo paused, then wiped his forehead with his hand, closing his eyes with exhaustion while he answered, "my mother, General Organa, was supposed to attend that meeting in my place since the twins were born. I am here with the Empress this week. Please contact her instead and inform her?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Again, I apologize, Supreme Leader. I will contact her immediately." General Pryde said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo closed the COMM and yawned deeply, running his hand through his hair as he made his way sleepily back to bed. He would welcome<em> even a couple hours</em> of sleep by now!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They were already exhausted parents and it had only been their first night. Kylo determined that Rey needed more rest than he did because she was the one who had given birth. Since the diplomatic meetings were being rescheduled and his mother would be freer with her time, he was going to ask his mother if she would give he and Rey a few more hours later in the day to rest. Leia was going to happily agree!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>****************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia had just finished getting herself dressed for the day. She was up sipping on some Caf when her COMM sounded. She got up and walked across her quarters to answer it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"General Organa, here." she said, taking another sip of her Caf.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"General Organa, this is General Pryde. I just spoke with the Supreme Leader about the upcoming diplomatic meetings this week. The Supreme Leader informed me that you were the one supposed to be in attendance in his place?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, General, Pryde, I was. I was taking over in his place so he could be with Rey and the babies." she answered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I see. I believe I accidentally woke the Supreme Leader after a very long night," General Pryde said, clearing his throat apologetically, "he informed me that I should contact you and inform you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, thank you. I will contact those dignitaries myself to reschedule. My son will be busy for the next few days with his new children. If you have any regular business to discuss, please contact me directly instead of him. Only contact my son, I mean the Supreme Leader, if it's an emergency, okay?" Leia suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia and General Pryde carried the <em>same</em> rank, so Leia could only 'suggest' this to General Pryde.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I can do that, General Organa." General Pryde agreed, then he continued, "and General Organa," he started, paused, then continued, "when you first came on board the Finalizer, I doubted you and I could work together effectively due to your being the General of the former Resistance, and also being our former enemy. I have since come to realize I was wrong about you. You have been a valuable asset to the Supreme Leader and to myself." General Pryde was not accustomed to complimenting anyone, especially <em>not a former</em> Resistance member!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well," Leia responded, "I am pleasantly surprised, as well, General. When the Supreme Leader assigned you and I work together to coordinate daily duties with his officers, I admit I had my doubts as well." she responded. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I will contact you about the reschedule date for the diplomatic meeting. General Pryde out." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The COMM was closed and Leia had to chuckle to herself. She knew General Pryde was stiff and rarely spoke to anyone, much less gave compliments, but she also felt a sense of pride knowing that he recognized her as his equal in command on board the Finalizer and appreciated her wisdom as a fellow officer.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia could tell by General Pryde's statement that her son and Rey had probably spent most of the night awake with the twins. She was going to wait until Ben or Rey contacted her, but since her schedule was now clear, she was going to offer to stay with the twins so they could have some time alone and rest later in the day.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>As Leia sat back down with her Caf, she couldn't shake a 'feeling' she felt in the Force. She sat thinking deeply about the feeling she was having. It was troubling to her. She didn't have any<em> clear</em> indication yet from the Force about <em>what</em> these feelings were about, but she knew the Force well enough to know when something didn't feel quite right. The Force would<em> later</em> show Leia more and give her a clearer indication of what this was all about. She was hesitant to share her feelings with Kylo and Rey, but if these feelings in the Force persisted, she would.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rose was awake and humming to herself as she was getting dressed for the day to go to main engineering. She was thinking about her pregnancy and how happy she was about the news. Mitaka walked up behind her, put his hands on her waist, and put his face in her neck and said, "Rose, I worry about you working around all that heavy equipment in main engineering now that you're pregnant. Do you think you'll be alright?" he said, clearly worried.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck and said, "I'll be fine," she said kissing him happily, "I promise I'll be careful. Once I get a bit further along, I'll see if I can have a different duty assignment. Maybe I can be placed at a more technical position at a console or something soon?" she suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitaka kissed her again, saying, "Alright....," he sighed, still looking visibly concerned for her. Rose smiled, running her hands along his arms and deepening their kiss. Mitaka closed his eyes and sighed, "I wish I didn't have to be on duty right now." he said, lifting an eyebrow at her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Me too," Rose sighed, kissing him again, then said, "I can arrange to get off duty earlier today," she said, rather breathlessly.  Mitaka pulled her against him, his breaths were a bit labored as he kissed her, his hands caressing her lower back, and he said, "I hope so....." with a sigh.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He gave her one more kiss and said, "If I don't leave <em>now</em>, I never will..." and then quickly grabbed his hat, smiled at Rose once more, then left for the bridge. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose shook her head a few times, smiling as he left.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Several hours had passed and Kylo had contacted his mother about coming to help with the twins for a bit. Leia was happily heading down the corridors of the Finalizer on her way to Kylo and Rey's quarters when she stopped, mid-stride, feeling a wave of foreboding come over her from the Force. She took a deep breath, then continued walking, trying to shake the feeling before she arrived and Kylo and Rey's quarters.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo woke to see Rey sitting up in bed next to him, holding their son, and gave her a sleepy smile. "Mmmm, Rey...." he said sleepily, "did you get back to sleep at all?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled, heavy eyed, chuckled, then said, "I got a couple more hours, I'll be alright." she said, rubbing her son's back as she held him against her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked over at his daughter, still sound asleep in her bed, then said, "At least one of them is still asleep." he said, running his hand through his hair.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey watched him run his hands through his thick, dark hair and she lifted her eyebrow at him, but her eyes were soft, and she said, "I may have just given birth, but looking at you right now, it's difficult to keep my hands to myself. You look so...., well....." and she didn't finish her sentence.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ben knew exactly what she was hinting at. He leaned over to kiss her gently on her lips, then said, "Oh believe me," he began, his eyes looking seductive, "we will make up for lost time...."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He put his hand to her face and drew her into a very passionate kiss. He ran his hands over her waist and Rey ran her right hand up and along his bare arm and into his hair. She sighed deeply, then said, "If I was in better physical condition right now.... I'd....."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo smiled at her, "Hold that thought for the next few weeks. By the time we finally get together again, once you've healed, it will feel like the first time between us and worth the wait." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey sighed as she watched him get out of bed. They had been together for only nine months, but they still could hardly keep their hands off of one another, nor did they want to!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo went to use the Fresher and Rey stood to her feet with their son, after hearing the door chime to their quarters sound, and went to answer the door. Leia was there to help them with the twins for a few hours.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Leia," Rey began, "Come on in." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, Rey," Leia started, "You look so tired. Did you and Ben get <em>any sleep</em> last night?" she asked, looking visibly concerned.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey let out a sigh, "Well, a couple of hours here and there, but it's to be expected." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia said, "Let me hold my grandson. Where's my granddaughter?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"She's still sleeping." Rey said with a huge yawn.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I see. Well, I'll hold this little one. You go do whatever you need to do right now." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll go back and lay down for a bit as long as you're holding him," Rey began, "Ben is in the shower." Rey said, beginning to walk back to bed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia followed Rey and said, "Let me bring my granddaughter's bed out here with me. If she wakes up, I don't want you to be woken up too." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, thanks so much, Leia. This really means a lot." Rey said, wiping her forehead with one more big yawn. She sat down in bed once more and pulled the comforter back over her and was quickly back to sleep. Leia wheeled the baby's bed out with her, while keeping her grandson in her other arm. Just as she wheeled her granddaughter's bed out into the sitting area, Kylo had walked out of the Fresher in his robe and saw his mother sitting with the twins. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He smiled with a huge sense of relief on his face and said, "Good morning, mother. I'm so glad you're here." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Yes, what<em> would</em> you do without me?" she teased.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo grabbed a data pad and walked over to make a cup of Caf and said, "I really appreciate this, mother. Rey needs more rest than I do. She just gave birth and barely slept last night," he said, taking the Caf and his data pad to sit down at the table and read over the daily reports.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He looked up at his mother after he had said this, and said, "Mother, you look deep in thought."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia nodded, "Yes, I don't know how to say this, but ever since early this morning I've had a feeling come over me from the Force. I can't explain it. It's not a good feeling either. I don't know what to make of it. The Force has not been clear with me, but I know the Force well enough to know when I'm sensing a disturbance."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo had not shared this with Rey, yet, but <em>he himself</em> had felt a disturbance in the Force as well the night before and he responded to his mother, saying, "Hmmm, interesting." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ben?" Leia asked, still holding her grandson and tilting her head to Ben, "What is it?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Last night, before Rey and I <em>tried</em> to get some rest, I felt a disturbance in the Force as well. I shook it off thinking I was just tired or thought it was just anxiety over being a new father, but I can't deny I felt something too." Kylo admitted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia's eyebrow raised in curiosity and she said, "We need to talk this out this morning."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Though Leia and her son both used<em> different sides of the Force</em>, they were <em>both</em> so in tune with the Force, that they would come together, trying to discuss what they were both feeling and see if they could come any closer to understanding what might be going on here or what they were feeling was worth paying attention to or if was just their own thoughts plaguing them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next few chapters: Kylo and Rey finally decide on names for the twins. Kylo and Leia will continue to come together to discuss this disturbance in the Force that they both feel, but can't quite explain yet. It's not clear yet, but soon it will be.</p><p>Also over the next few chapters, will Poe and Finn meet people they may consider for a future relationship? It's possible!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to Part 1 of this story:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841415/chapters/70745013</p><p>(( archive warnings/trigger warnings will be given at the beginning of each chapter, as necessary ))</p><p>Next Chapter: Rose will get her pregnancy test results. Kylo and Rey spend their first day and night cycle together as new parents!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>